O Quinto Inverno
by Dark Sonne
Summary: "Não importa o que aconteça, chegará o dia que será apenas nós dois..." Resposta ao desafio GaaHina proposto por FranHyuuga.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, muito menos Gaara e Hinata.

**Aviso: **UA, sem relações com a geografia do universo Naruto criado por Masashi Kishimoto – por mais que pareça que haja, não há!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Músicas <strong>**que ****foram ****Minhas ****Inspirações**:_

**Dear God – **_**Avenged Sevenfold**_

**Wake Me Up When September Ends – **_**Green Day**_

**So Far Away – **_**Avenged Sevenfold**_

**When You're Gone – **_**Avril Lavigne**_

**Bring me to Life – **_**Evanescence**_

**Talking to the Moon – **_**Bruno Mars**_

* * *

><p><em>Hinata,<em>

_Sabe que eu nunca te esquecerei e não importa o que aconteça, a minha última memória será seu sorriso._

_Para sempre._

_Gaara._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I love you  
>You were ready<br>The pain is strong enough despite  
>But I'll see you<br>You'll let me  
>Your pain is gone, your hands are tied<strong>

**So far away  
>And I need you to know<strong>

_So Far Away_ — Avenged Sevenfold

**.**

**.**

**OneShot feita para o concurso GaaHina**

Proposto por _**FranHyuuga**_

**.**

**.**

— _Dark Sonne_** —**

**O QUINTO INVERNO**

**.**

**.**

— _Gaara, n-não sei se deveríamos fa-fazer isso..._

Eu me lembrava daquele dia. Tão nitidamente, projetava minhas memórias através das cruéis membranas opacas da realidade. Era melhor sentir o frio daquela lembrança; era melhor respirar o calor daquelas sensações.

Meus pés descalços esmagavam a grama vívida da colina, a textura era suave, o orvalho ainda repousava sobre o chão e umedecia meus pés. Eu estava entregue à surpresa, mas eu confiava nele. Estava vendada, esperando para encontrar o destino para o qual ele nos levava. A mão dele me puxava para dentro do que eu senti ser a floresta, os pinheiros pincelavam as maçãs do meu rosto – estavam gelados, mas não mais que os dedos de Gaara.

— _Não tenha medo._ — Eu não tinha. — _Confie em mim._ — Eu confiava. — _Não estamos tão longe; é por aqui_ — ele disse e só alguém que tinha tanta intimidade com ele quanto eu poderia saber que ele estava empolgado. Ele era um garoto, de apenas dezoito anos. Éramos dois jovens apaixonados e correspondentes e desconhecíamos os malditos caminhos que sempre nos afastariam. Os mesmos caminhos que nos levavam de volta para os braços do outro, toda vez, sempre que ficava impossível calar o desejo.

Voltamos a correr, juntos, sobre o campo, sob a manhã gélida, sob o sol cinzento. Eu não via, só podia perceber sua presença ao meu lado, me puxando para cima e arrancando sorrisos de meus lábios que ansiavam pelos dele.

— _Hinata_. — Encarei debilmente o chamado da voz que não via, quando paramos sobre uma área em que a relva estava mais alta e vazia. Sentamo-nos e ele sussurrava ao meu ouvido. — _Você me ama?_

Escutei sua seriedade e não conseguia pensar com coerência. Ainda estávamos de mãos dadas, uma das mãos de Gaara segurava o meu rosto, me amparava em sua palma congelante. Corei – eu sempre corava. Os lábios frios encobriram meus lábios e permiti que ele os tivesse, arrancando a grama que alcançava.

— _Amo_ — respondi com o hálito congelado e o rosto ardente em vergonha.

Gaara me abraçou, envolveu todo o meu corpo minúsculo em seu peito largo. Sentia-me tão patética ao seu lado. Era injusto alguém como eu tê-lo; ele era demais para mim, sempre fora.

— _Então me diga._

Encolhi-me à rudeza de sua voz – estava acostumada, mas sempre me assustava; aprendi, pois, a amá-la e transfigurar suas palavras duras, porém belas, em sentimento que ele não conseguia expressar.

Ele tirou de meus olhos a venda e junto de seu corpo vi o que me parecia o paraíso. Tudo era tão calmo e fluido, puro e natural. Não era um lugar tão alto, mas dele se tinha visão de tudo que habitava ao redor. A clareira onde estávamos era circundada de árvores secas e pontiagudas e adoráveis, o vento soprava em seus meios graciosamente, parecia rir feliz por tamanha beleza. Ao longe, bem longe, uma nascente tamborilava e seu som ecoava pela floresta inteira, impossibilitando-nos de saber com exatidão onde estava.

Era mágico!

Gaara encobriu minha visão com seu rosto – ele esperava uma resposta. Seus olhos impenetráveis até mesmo para mim, esverdeados da forma mais encantadora que eu me lembrava em toda minha vida, tinham o poder de assistir minha alma, ampará-la e vê-la. Nunca soube qual era a cor de sua alma, mas tinha certeza que ele poderia descobrir a cor da minha; era dele, somente dele. As olheiras fundas destacavam mais seu olhar desconcertante e usurpador, desencadeando em mim, dentro do meu corpo, milhares e inomináveis calores que sabia não ser capaz de sentir com mais ninguém. Gaara mantinha os lábios em linha dura, nunca o vi sorrindo durante todo o tempo que estivemos juntos. Eu nunca me queixei disso, tampouco me cobrei arrancar dele alguma reação meramente humana: era daquele jeito que ele era; daquele jeito que eu o amava.

— _Eu te amo, Gaara!_ — Aquilo irrompeu de minha boca tão intensamente que me fez chorar, vertia lágrimas verazes e descontroladas e álgidas que soluçava quando a reminiscência nociva trazia de volta o sofrimento que eu passara absolutamente destruída. — _Não quero te perder._

A mão dele correu para a fortaleza detrás dos meus cabelos longos e segurou minha nuca sem delicadeza. Seus olhos penetravam a profundeza do meu olhar fraco, úmido, o que me confortava. Abruptamente agarrei a outra mão dele com minhas duas mãos trêmulas, envolvendo-a em meus dedos e desejando poder mantê-la daquele jeito, perto de mim. Se alguém pudesse me ouvir gritar o quando eu estava apaixonada – perdidamente apaixonada –, entenderia o que significavam meus sentimentos.

— _Nunca me perderá_. — A certeza em suas palavras findou meus soluços.

Gaara me puxou para sua boca, para colidir nossos lábios e nos unir outra magnífica vez. Seu gosto e sua textura me alucinavam, embora eu não temesse perder o controle. Nossas respirações semicondensadas fustigavam sôfregas o rosto de nós ambos. Minhas lágrimas corriam mais lentas de meus orbes cerrados e molhavam os nossos lábios e nossas línguas que se complementavam. Era salgado. O calor transitava junto com nossos beijos, entrando em caminhos ascendentes para passar de um corpo para o outro à medida que nos colávamos mais e sentíamos as partes mais secretas de nossas anatomias. Sentia vergonha e ao mesmo tempo necessidade, minha sanidade ia embora ao mesmo tempo em que as minhas mãos subiam sobre seu peito e a dele acariciava minhas costas.

— _Gaara..._ — eu gemi com as bochechas em chamas.

— _Hm?_ — ele me respondeu sem deixar meus lábios.

Afastei-o, empurrando seu peito. Ele me olhou sem expressão. Nunca tive tanta certeza na minha vida quanto tive naquele momento em que encarava o rosto dele, a íris de jade e o cabelo de fogo despenteado soprado pelo vento. Estava, confesso, cansada de não ser a dona da minha vida e não poder tomar minhas próprias decisões, porém eu estava convicta que era a ele que meu coração pertencia e só Deus sabia quando o veria outra vez. Era sincero meu sentimento. Desejava consumá-lo.

— _Eu quero que me faça sua_.

Pude ver que minhas palavras o assustaram, mas também o deixaram feliz. Aquela seria nossa última vez juntos e queria fazer dela a primeira de nós dois. Não importava se era a intenção dele me levando para aquele lugar, me fazendo confessar meu amor por ele; só o que eu queria era tê-lo por completo, sem nenhum pensamento, sem hesitar, sem ponderar as conseqüências. Que fosse crucificada por amá-lo!

Gaara segurou meu rosto nas laterais e me beijou. Analisamos o outro, gravando aquela imagem como sendo a última que levaríamos sempre em nossas mentes. E nos consumimos; sem dizer uma única palavra, Gaara voltou a possuir minha boca e deitar meu corpo sobre a grama, se precipitando para cima de mim. Meu fôlego abandonava meus pulmões e o sangue aflorava iridescente pelo caminho de minhas veias. Meus músculos ficavam tensos com as mãos gélidas que me tocavam tão impudicamente sob a seda fina da minha camisola. Gaara detinha minha razão em suas mãos firmes e a rematava pela trilha de beijos em meu pescoço. Eu jogava minha cabeça para trás, entregue aos lábios e erguia meus quadris, arqueava minha coluna, sem saber o que deveria fazer em um momento como aquele.

Involuntariamente agarrei os cabelos vermelhos quando Gaara mordeu minha clavícula, a mão direita contornava minha curva possessivamente. Entrelacei minhas pernas em sua cintura, então percebi que aquilo o instigava; poderia tirar proveito daquilo se não fosse tão acanhada e tola. O gemido rouco que ele não reprimiu aumentou minha luxúria e investi meus dedos contra seu colete, desabotoando o mais rápido que podia. Gaara ficou de joelhos, olhando-me da forma mais sedutora que eu nunca antes vira, arrancou a camisa negra e expôs o tronco ao frio. Um sentimento novo me atingiu e não sabia nominá-lo; Gaara era tão lindo, seu corpo era perfeito – e não era aquilo que eu deveria pensar de meu namorado, não daquela forma pecaminosa.

Todavia, era irresistível. Fiquei de joelhos também e incerta toquei o peito despido e pálido. Gaara abriu a boca e a respiração fez seu abdômen relaxar e contrair. Estava extasiada com a exuberância do que antes considerava um pecado, tateando os músculos fascinadamente.

Os braços fortes me envolveram e num segundo a língua dele tocava a minha. Meu punho se fechou sobre o umbigo e acariciei os fios ruivos maleáveis. Seu olhar eu ia levar para sempre, pois ele dizia que me amava.

Em meio à sinfonia do silêncio funesto do início de inverno, Gaara e eu consolidamos nossa paixão.

.

.

Caímos, exauridos e nus, sobre a grama. Estava em combustão e perdidamente feliz. Não encontrava um compasso ritmado para respirar com meus pulmões em brasa castigados pelo ar rarefeito.

Nada era dito; nada _precisava_ ser dito. O que se passava entre nós, nós sabíamos. Os versos eram um mero detalhe e no meio do redemoinho de novas sensações havíamos esquecido completamente sua existência inválida. Gaara sabia o que eu diria se pudesse, assim como eu sabia o que ele diria para mim se não tivesse medo da palavra.

Permanecemos ali, calados e juntos, como o inverno que já demonstrava sua essência no clima e no céu: começava a nevar. Os flocos caíam sobre minha face, maravilhando-me sob o efeito de sua imperfeição singular. Minhas fantasias vagavam no desejo de permanecer com Gaara, embora tudo discordasse de nós, tudo tomasse um caminho contrário destinado a nos separar. Em breve ele teria que ir e não fazia ideia quando ele voltaria para os meus braços. Fraquejei e fechei os olhos covardemente, privando-me da visão da neve caindo.

Quando seria apenas nós dois?

.

.

A realidade era rápida e dolorosa. Enquanto Gaara me carregava em seus braços de volta para onde me raptara, encontramos toda a vila reunida. Não estavam felizes em nos ver juntos, seus rostos cansados destilavam críticas e preocupações. Quando eu vi meu pai, soube que era tarde demais.

— _Ah, Gaara..._ — Temari sussurrou aflita, a mais próxima de nós. Assim como ela estava temerosa pelo irmão, pude ver que Tenten me olhava com a mesma expressão. Todos os moradores nos vistoriavam e julgavam e nos reprimiam – sabiam o que havíamos feito.

Gaara me pôs no chão e imediatamente arrepiei pelo contado com o gelo sobre a grama. Entretanto, ele não me largou; não tirou a mão que me passava segurança e calor. Olhei para ele, estava impassível coberto pelo capuz castanho-escuro que deixava escapar alguns fios do cabelo vermelho e escurecia seus olhos – estava tão calmo e formidável pela cortina da neve que caía. Senti-me instigada a encarar meu pai, apesar de vestir somente uma camisola manchada de sangue em meu ventre.

Os olhos brancos adquiriram ódio e nojo e novamente a violência que eu reconheci como minha parte paterna. Inspirei o ar gelado e o encarei, tentando enfrentá-lo e dizer que não tinha medo do que fosse fazer ou com o que iria me castigar. Apesar de isso ser uma falácia (e eu sabia!), revoltei-me com anos de sua repressão e de seu desgosto hediondo – ele descontava em mim suas frustrações ofendendo minha inutilidade, fraqueza e incompetência. Após tantos anos de subserviência, eu não iria deixá-lo me separar de Gaara.

Ele se aproximou com sua onipotência, com o apoio de sua bengala, e ficou diante de mim. Em frente a todos os moradores da vila, Hiashi Hyuuga me deu um tapa. Eu caí, com os joelhos no chão e humilhada. É difícil esquecer essa vergonha. Ele não hesitou e nem mesmo fez questão de dizer uma única palavra antes de fazê-lo. Não demorou para lágrimas descerem, mas me reergui.

Para meu espanto, o rosto de Gaara estava injetado de ira, frente a frente com o rosto de meu pai. Nunca o havia visto daquela maneira, aquilo me assustou e tinha que impedir o que aconteceria.

— _Gaara, não!_ — Toquei em seu peito, empurrando-o sem tirá-lo do lugar. Porém, meu toque o fez voltar a si e ele recuou ao escutar a minha razão: — _Não vale a pena confrontá-lo..._

Meu pai, por outro lado, não estava mais tão sublime como gostava de aparecer. Se não fosse uma tragédia, seria cômico ver o poderoso Hyuuga com a face vermelha de raiva ao ser desafiado por um rapaz de dezoito anos. Parecia que toda a vila tampara a respiração, assim como eu ao constatar o semblante colérico e os olhos esbranquiçados ainda mais sinistros e hostis. Como eu o conhecia, sabia perfeitamente que Gaara não sairia ileso daquilo e inevitavelmente tremi, temi por ele e rezei por seu bem-estar. Meu pai era famoso por ser imperdoável e oco, ele poderia matá-lo! Teria eu que assistir meu próprio pai assassinar aquele que amava?

— _Como ousas!_ — A voz ressoou na vila e alguns dos moradores se encolheram, as mães colocavam seus filhos para dentro de casa e captei o movimento rápido que Ino fez protetoramente para encostar seu filho mais próximo a seu peito. — _Um menino insolente, arrogante... Disparate!_

Gaara balbuciou para frente, com o sangue fervente, mas eu entrei no caminho dos dois, tentando conter o corpo dele que era muito maior que o meu. Meu pai era um amargurado e já desistira dele. Iria até a morte para salvar a honra e a pele de meu amado.

Hiashi ergueu o dedo acusatoriamente para o meio dos olhos de jade, como se eu não existisse, como se eu fosse um mero detalhe maculado que havia semeado a discórdia ao entregar-me a Gaara.

— _Tu_ — cuspiu, voltando ao tom ácido arrastado — _violaste a pureza de minha filha primogênita. Desonraste minha família._ — Seus olhos caíram sobre mim, sobre a mancha que eu inutilmente tentava esconder, a qual todos já tinham conhecimento. — _Quero-lhe a morte._

— _NÃO!_ — rugi com a voz estridente, rompendo em lágrimas desesperadas, caindo deflagrada aos pés de Gaara que se abaixou até meus ombros. Ele me olhou terno e tentou dar um sorriso.

Em meu âmago senti minha alma rachar. A mínima suposição de perda era um castigo doloroso demais para ser suportado. Não conseguiria permanecer de pé se o anjo que me significava a vida fosse para não mais voltar. Não poderia desconectá-lo de mim – também não queria fazê-lo. As soluções evaporavam e o desespero, o pavor se apossavam de mim, efervescendo tudo o que eu antes apenas receava. Era o pesadelo tomando forma e tornando-se real.

Apreensão maior chegou quando Gaara se levantou plácido, com a intenção de se aproximar do homem que o jurara de morte. Tentei impedir, não obstante fui respondida com um leve aceno de cabeça que seria para me confortar e me fazer compreender que ele sabia o que estava fazendo.

Ele parou de fronte a meu pai, sem sucumbir ou se arrepender – estava decidido.

— _Peço a mão de sua filha._

Empalideci. Perdi o ar. Fiquei atordoada com a precisão e frieza daquela frase. A reação de Hiashi não era tão diferente, tampouco menos surpresa. Os cochichos repercutiram idênticos na leva de aldeões que nos circundava, mesmo com a neve ficando mais freqüente e a temperatura que caía para mais próximo ao zero.

Gaara não pertencia àquela vila. Assim como seus irmãos, morava em uma vila vizinha e aliada. Nenhum morador de uma poderia se relacionar com o de outra. Não ocorriam casamentos entre as vilas. Eram as regras; e nós a quebramos naquela manhã – não nos arrependíamos, nem deixamos de ficar felizes por finalmente poder ter tido o outro como um só. Eram questões políticas que nos separavam e pelo que prevíamos, continuaria separando. Um fim naquilo tinha uma infinidade de sentidos.

Como filho do líder da vila aliada, Gaara era ciente da impossibilidade de seu pedido. Um absurdo, uma saída. Dois pesos e duas medidas. Já tínhamos quebrado uma das regras, eu entendia seu raciocínio de como consertar aquilo: quebrando a segunda regra.

Diante da falta de ação de meu pai, Gaara continuou:

— _Não há como retaliar o que fizemos._ — Hiashi o olhou com ódio. — _Reforçaria a aliança das vilas._

Por alguns minutos meu pai apenas estudou o rosto de Gaara, analisando atentamente suas palavras a fim de ver um modo que pudesse condená-lo sem escapatória. O frio aumentou meu nervosismo e comecei a tremer fortemente.

— _Concederei..._ — Eu estava pronta para exaltar-me em felicidade, mas percebi que tinha uma condição; Gaara também percebeu e senti sua preocupação. — _Desde que voltes vivo da guerra._ — Sorriu maldosamente. — _Não quero que minha filha se case com um homem sem bravura, por mais que tenha perdido a pureza._ — E seu último decreto: — _Serás o líder da tropa de ataque._

— _Crápula!_ — esbravejei desiludida, levantando do chão e abraçando-me a Gaara.

Hiashi me segurou pelo braço e então me puxou para me afastar de Gaara. Com raiva abrupta fui jogada ao chão coberto de neve, aos pés de Sakura que junto de Shizune me amparou com um cobertor aquecido.

Meus olhos detiveram o foco no rosto de Gaara, que abriu a boca com revoltosa surpresa e estava preparado para se vingar de meu pai. Contudo, Kankurou o segurou, impedido seus movimentos com ambos os braços. Não demorou para que voltasse ao estado normal, mas saía cada vez mais fumaça de seu nariz, em meio aos flocos de neve.

— _Tu ficas calada, já causou muitos problemas por um dia._ — O Hyuuga deu uma última olhada em mim, fazendo questão de demonstrar todo seu nojo e desgosto, então se voltou provocativo para Gaara, contido pelos braços do irmão. — _Kakashi, espero que não se oponha._

Os olhos pequenos e escuros do homem mascarado me olharam com pena, antes de responder:

—_... Não me oporei. _— Ninguém iria contra uma decisão dada pelo líder do clã Hyuuga, por mais absurda que tal decisão fosse. O que prevalecia era a hierarquia.

— _Portanto,_ — meu pai penetrou, saciado, os olhos verdes intensos de Gaara com seu cinismo — _partirás hoje à noite, como bem sabes. Espero que venças a guerra e voltes vivo._

A última coisa que eu pude ver antes de ser arrastada para dentro da mansão foi os olhos esverdeados tristes em meio à nevada. Eu poderia não voltar a vê-lo. Em uma despedida desesperançada eu sussurrei que o amava.

.

.

Permaneci trancafiada em meu quarto, um rico e odiável calabouço. O resto do dia inteiro. Era frustrante e ao mesmo tempo confortável. Frustrante porque não sabia o que estava acontecendo lá fora, como Gaara estava, ou onde estava, se já havia partido, o que meu pai desejava com tudo aquilo. Frustrava-me Hiashi me prender àquele maldito quarto pomposo que apesar de quente, preferia o peito gélido de meu amado, seu calor frio e seu silêncio mórbido. Estava frustrada ao ter plena sabedoria sobre o ódio de meu pai sobre e mim e sobre Gaara – a única certeza que eu tinha era a que ele faria de tudo que estivesse em seu alcance para garantir que ele não voltasse vivo daquela brutalidade incompreensível.

O conforto se dava ao... Quem eu queria enganar? Não tinha como ter conforto com toda aquela situação avassaladora e contundente. Estava sufocada; o completo oposto de estar confortável!

— _A-as pessoas se... se matam na guerra_ — queixei-me no colo de Tenten, chorando irritantemente enquanto ela tentava me assistir da maneira mais maternal que pudesse. — _E... E se ele não voltar vivo?_

Tenten soltou um muxoxo otimista, acarinhando meus cabelos que nunca estiveram tão enegrecidos.

— _Deixe de bobagens. Sabes, mais do que ninguém, que Gaara é um homem de fibra, mesmo que por fora seja apenas um garoto._ — Era verdade e eu concordei com a cabeça, ainda que não muito animada. — _Ele voltará, verás! Então irás ter o mais belo de todos os casamentos com o rapaz que tu amas._

Ela era uma amiga doce e somente dizia aquilo que eu queria ouvir. Agradecia a ela essa preocupação no estado que estava, mas nem mesmo seu companheirismo poderia mudar meu estado de espírito. Novamente as lágrimas começaram a descer vorazes e novamente me senti estúpida por aquilo ser apenas o que poderia fazer em meio aos problemas que causara. Era tão egoísta não estar arrependida?

Passei alguns minutos naquela posição, deitada no colo de Tenten que esperava pacientemente eu cessar o choro intempestivo que me acometia de momentos, toda vez que a aflição se protagonizava.

— _Hinata!_ — Estremeci ao chamado. Ino entrou como uma tempestade vestida de turquesa em meu quarto. Usava um elegante vestido rendado e levantava um pouco a saia para que seus sapatos não rasgassem o cetim. Luvas brancas e grossas e devido ao frio o vestido tinha mangas compridas – a bela loura parou irritadiça com as mãos na cintura ao pé de minha cama. — _Foste tola! Não pensaras nas conseqüências? Entregar-se assim a Gaara, sendo ele de outra vila!_

— _Não seja hipócrita, Ino, foste tu que engravidaste sem que ninguém soubesse quem é o pai_ — Tenten me defendeu, envolvendo-me protetoramente. — _Não tens moral para julgar os outros._

Ino acolheu-se na cama junto a nós, os olhos cheios de pena e condescendência.

— _E exatamente por isto pensei que não repetirias o meu erro._

Ino Yamanaka poderia ter seus múltiplos defeitos, mas a considerava uma amiga forte e leal. Ino era exaltada e por muitas vezes mostrara-se passional demais, precipitada. Era absurdamente assustador imaginar que uma linda jovem como ela já fosse mãe de um garotinho de pouco mais de um ano, estando ainda aos dezessete. A maioria das garotas da vila deu as costas a ela quando apareceu grávida de alguém que ninguém sabe dizer quem – ela não contava para nenhuma de nós, e não me sentia no direito de fazer indagações que a levariam de volta para o pior momento de sua vida. Ino foi iludida e abandonada, mas lembro-me perfeitamente que Inoichi Yamanaka acolheu o neto como se fosse seu próprio filho.

Ino passou uma das luvas no canto dos olhos e desviou o olhar vago para a janela. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando: achava que Gaara iria me abandonar como o pai de seu filho fez com ela. Ela queria me proteger, porém aquilo me ofendeu sem saber o porquê. Seja lá quem fosse, eu sabia que ele não era metade do homem que Gaara é e não a amava do jeito que Gaara me amava – ou então não teria enfrentado Hiashi Hyuuga.

Empertiguei-me sobre os lençóis até conseguir tocar em seus joelhos. Ino olhou para mim com os olhos marejados e segurou minhas mãos com força.

— _Não vai acontecer o mesmo comigo_ — sussurrei rígida.

Ela sorriu docemente.

— _Como podes ter certeza?_

— _Não sei_ — confessei. — _M-mas tenho. Nós nos amamos e isso... de alguma forma, prevalecerá._

Quando disse aquilo a esperança revigorou em mim e afastou o carma da insegurança. Senti o calor voltar outra vez para a minha pele ao lembrar o rosto dele, ao lembrar seu toque e a sensibilidade, seus movimentos arguciosos e ao mesmo tempo complacentes. Eu o queria de volta, naquele instante. Já estava com saudades.

Ino apertou os olhos e uma lágrima solitária caiu. Afagou meu cabelo e me prendeu no vale entre seus seios, um abraço seguro e resistente. Ela depositou um beijo em minha cabeça e segurou meu rosto.

— _O amor muitas vezes engana _— escutei calada. — _Hinata, és tão ingênua... Não viva em razão disso, viva por ti. Pensa em ti, em teu bem! Ou então..._ — soluçou, embora abrisse o sorriso — _Ou então_ _só te restarão as lembranças e o medo._

.

.

Já era noite. E sobrecarregada de pensamentos que iam e voltavam toda hora, a cada momento uma nova preocupação, eu não conseguia dormir. Só conseguia criar uma centena de interrogações em minha mente ao redor de Gaara – aqueles olhos verdes não deixavam eu me entregar ao sono. Será que ele estava bem? Ele estaria pensando em mim, ao mesmo tempo em que eu pensava nele? Será que ele já havia partido junto com os outros homens da vila que eu vi indo embora após se despedirem de suas famílias? Talvez ele não precisasse ir. Talvez meu pai mudasse de ideia e entendesse finalmente o que nós sentíamos pelo outro.

É claro...

Suspirei e rolei mais uma vez na cama. Antes eu encarava o teto, agora eu estava abraçada aos meus travesseiros e curvada, virada de lado, com os olhos fixos na janela. Nevava lá fora, assim como acontecera quando estávamos naquela colina juntos e vulneráveis ao frio. Se transpusesse o vidro talvez eu pudesse alcançá-lo.

Levantei-me, descobri-me e caminhei descalça até o parapeito. Abri e o vento congelante me obrigou a tremer e me abraçar. Era alto. Muito alto. Seria suicídio, mas quem sabe a neve acumulada não pudesse aterrissar minha queda? Precipitei-me para cima do parapeito, mesmo que meus joelhos fraquejassem. _Por Deus, eu iria fazer aquilo de verdade?_ Eu sabia a resposta e estava preparada. Tomei fôlego e fechei os olhos, então esperei sentir o gelo se chocar com minha pele e me dar um choque térmico.

Contudo, um abraço bruto me empurrou de volta para dentro do meu quarto. Caí com a coluna no assoalho e o peso de outro corpo forçou o meu para baixo. Eu tentei gritar com a pessoa que estava encima de mim, só que fui silenciada por uma mão feminina.

— _Ficaste louca!_ — perguntou chocada. — _Eu realmente não sei como Gaara pôde se envolver com um problema como você. Sabes que poderia ter morrido com a queda, não sabes?_

Precisei de dois segundos para clarear a mente.

— _Temari_ — falei quando ela saiu de cima de mim. — _Como chegaste até aqui?_

Ela ajeitou a roupa ousada que usava – um vestido justo demais e com saia que deixavam suas coxas à mostra e faixas apertadas que evidenciavam ainda mais o busto –, então sentou em minha cama e cruzou as pernas.

— _Bem, isso não importa._ — Deu de ombros. — _A questão é: por que estou aqui?_

Passos ecoaram velozes do lado de fora do quarto, como se alguém subisse rapidamente a escada. Parecia estar na metade do caminho. Temari olhou para a porta sem espanto, depois olhou para mim com uma expressão severa, mandando eu inventar uma desculpa, e se escondeu embaixo da cama.

Poucos segundos depois, uma das criadas abriu a porta exaltada.

— _Hinata-sama, ouvi um barulho. Está tudo bem?_

Tive que obrigar meu cérebro a funcionar por reflexo.

— _E-está, lã-claro. Eu... Eu caí da cama._ — Temari me deu um tapa na perna. — _A janela abriu de repente e... me assustou._

Eu não sabia mentir e por essa razão geralmente não o fazia, talvez fosse por isso que a criada condescendeu e caminhou até onde eu estava para me agasalhar com algo feito de lã e fechar a janela.

— _Oh, querida, volte a dormir, sim?_ — Sorriu de boa fé. — _Esse vento está terrível! No ano passado não ficou tão frio assim. Invernos sempre são imprevisíveis..._ — E continuou falando enquanto descia as escadas de volta a seus aposentos.

Fechei a porta e tomei o cuidado de verificar se ela havia decidido voltar para vistoriar mais alguma coisa. Temari já estava na mesma posição de antes, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se o fato dela estar em meu quarto àquela hora da noite não fosse grande coisa. Porém, aquilo só podia ter um significado.

— _Gaara já partiu..._ — conjecturei ainda encostada à porta.

— _Já_ — Suspirei com a confirmação de Temari, que virou a cabeça para me olhar de um ângulo estranho. — _E é por isso que eu invadi tua linda casa, salvei tua vida e estou aqui agora._

Caminhei até a cama e me sentei, esperando.

— _Gaara quer que saibas que ele não está arrependido de nada que foi feito, que não tens culpa de nada disso e..._ — Temari prendeu uma madeixa atrás de minha orelha — _pede para esperá-lo, pois ele ainda voltará para ficar contigo pelo resto de vossas desgraçadas vidas._ — Temari fez um bico como se aquilo a entediasse. — _Ele não falou com essas palavras exatamente, mas foi basicamente isso._

Estava entorpecida. E a principal razão era por saber que por mais que a minha decisão o tivesse praticamente levado para a forca, ele não me culpava e se preocupava com o que eu poderia estar sentindo. Contudo, aquilo me levou a uma nova realização: a culpa era toda minha.

Estive pensando nas palavras de Ino até aquele momento e então eu não sabia mais como seguir adiante. Esquecer Gaara estava fora de cogitação – era evidente que eu o esperaria não importando o tempo que transcorresse na guerra, afinal, mesmo longe, era como se ele estivesse a todo o momento ao meu lado, me observando quieto como costumava fazer, preso em sua mente que sempre se mantinha trancada a sete chaves; ele sempre fora misterioso, seu olhar era categórico e sereno e, apesar da pouca idade, tudo indicava que ele seria um admirável líder. Portanto, eu estava propensa ao fardo de viver à espera.

— _É claro que o esperarei_ — disse alto. — _E..._ — Minha voz falhou. — _E eu, eu sei que ele vai voltar._ — Temari abriu os lábios em uma expressão anestesiada.

— _Hinata..._

— _Ele voltará e formaremos uma família_ — continuei, olhando a neve cair sem dar ouvidos a ela. — _U-um dia._

Temari segurou minha mão e apertou. Surpreendi-me com a cena que presenciara: Temari chorava. Era algo surreal demais imaginar uma mulher como ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto agudo. Ela era uma pessoa firme que cuidava dos irmãos mais novos que ela, já que a mãe morrera no nascimento de Gaara e o pai era similar ao meu. O amor que ela tinha por Gaara eu não podia deixar de sublimar.

— _Hinata, obrigada..._ — Ela abaixou a cabeça e fungou. — _Ver ele e Kankurou partindo e não podendo fazer nada, eu..._ — Não conseguiu completar. Apertei a mão dela de volta.

Temari teve que amadurecer rápido e passava por problemas que ela nem imaginava que eram de meu conhecimento. Ela era uma fortaleza e não demonstrava fraquezas. Sabia que eu não era a melhor pessoa para ampará-la, mas também não deveria deixá-la naquele estado justamente quando sua inabalável barreira havia desmoronado.

— _Escute-me_ — chamei para que olhasse diretamente para mim. — _Eles voltarão. Os dois. É apenas uma questão de tempo._

Temari sorriu por um tempo, então secou os olhos com as costas da mão. Levantou-se da cama e ficou diante de mim, em pé, aceitando o cobertor de lã que eu ofereci a ela para que se protegesse do frio lá fora. Falhei em dar um sorriso e ela me olhou com afeto.

— _Não conte isso a ninguém_ — ordenou. — _Gaara ficaria uma fera comigo se eu matasse a noiva dele antes do casamento._ — Sorri e ela se encaminhou para o parapeito. — _Ah, quase que esqueço._ — Puxou um pequeno rolo de papel da bota. — _É de Gaara._

Peguei o bilhete e agradeci. Temari desapareceu pela janela em segundos, da mesma forma enigmática que havia entrado. Sentia-me mais confortável, mais confiante e sabia naquela hora que conseguiria finalmente dormir. Desenrolei a mensagem; definitivamente Gaara também tinha esperanças.

"_Volto no quinto inverno."_

E eu o receberia...

.

.

Finalmente o primeiro inverno se fora. Nunca em minha vida havia passado um inverno tão gelado e agonizante. Os três meses que sucederam a partida de Gaara marcaram fundo meu coração e por mais que fosse masoquismo, não conseguia esquecer que aquilo era apenas o início de toda a abstinência. A esperança que eu conjurei no dia que falara com Temari se esvaneceu e me sentia cada vez mais triste, sem ânimo para descer as escadas e presenciar o reinar da primavera. Meu mundo exterior se resumia a uma janela e através dela eu podia ver todo o jardim com as flores silvestres cultivadas que circundavam a mansão Hyuuga. Tenten estava sempre no meu quarto, tentando me trazer um pouco de alegria, saltando animada sobre meu assoalho com um arranjo de flores e gritando: "_Hinata, anima-te! É primavera, sabe como a vila fica linda na primavera!_" e então me contava como os Yamanaka estavam felizes enfeitando todas as casas com as mais diversificadas espécies de flores e como as cores desse ano eram as mais belas que ela nunca antes vira.

Porém, eu só enxergava cinza.

Nada daquilo fazia sentido para mim. Estava tudo fora de compreensão, aquela felicidade exacerbada e todo o fingimento de que tudo estava bem quando na verdade nunca esteve pior! A vila era habitada somente por mulheres, idosos e crianças, como poderiam se esquecer de seus maridos, pais e homens pelos quais estavam apaixonadas? Eu não entendia e não queria entender. Nem por um segundo sequer deixava de pensar em Gaara, deixava de rezar por sua saúde e sanidade. Eu já mencionei que era uma péssima mentirosa; a última pessoa que acreditaria em minhas mentiras era eu – não viveria melhor se me fizesse pensar que ele estava apenas em uma aventura inofensiva pelas montanhas do Leste e voltaria dentro de duas semanas. Quatro anos não eram duas semanas.

Mais por consideração do que por vontade, eu estava sentada sobre a sombra da copa de uma linda e enorme cerejeira no meio do jardim da área reservada para o clã Hyuuga. Tenten estava se esforçando tanto para melhorar meu estado de espírito que senti que devia isso a ela. Ela estava correndo no campo de lavanda, sob o sol manhoso das oito da manhã, ria e gritava sempre que Akamaru, o grande cão branco, se aproximava demais. Estava alheia àquela cena como se ela fosse uma pintura cuja emoção retratada eu não mais conhecia, não fosse capaz de captar seu significado; estava completamente cega e insensível para tudo que não estivesse relacionado a Gaara.

— _Toma, é para ti._

Fui puxada de meus devaneios e tive que piscar estupidamente dezenas de vezes para perceber a presença do garoto ao meu lado. Kiba sorria para mim em seu modo natural de ser – bonito e ao mesmo tempo rústico. Os caninos mais pontiagudos do que o convencional cintilavam ao sol e o cabelo castanho brilhava mais claro e mais suave, porém não deixava de ficar menos selvagem. Kiba era jovem demais para ir à guerra e eu não sabia por que aquilo me deixava tão revoltada quando deveria ficar feliz por meu melhor amigo estar são e salvo.

Ele erguia para mim um lindo crisântemo lilás arredondado e parecendo ser bem aveludado. Sorri rapidamente – o melhor que eu pude fazer desde que Gaara partiu. Segurei-a pelo cabo e cheguei perto do meu rosto, bem próximo a meu nariz. Era uma flor realmente bela, entretanto, insípida para mim.

— _É linda..._ — Queria ter mais entusiasmo ao falar aquilo. — _Obrigada_.

Todos ficaram sabendo do que ocorreu, afinal todos viram meu sangue manchado em minha roupa. Era perceptível a rejeição em seus olhares, seus julgamentos e o veneno injetado em cada palavra ao formarem uma frase a meu respeito. A pequena Hinata Hyuuga sempre fora a garotinha tímida e fofinha de boa família que eles gostavam de ver – uma menina pura, delicada e fraca. Deturpei essa imagem e agora recebia as conseqüências de minha decisão, já estando afastada de Gaara que poderia estar morto naquele momento. A vila inteira estava dando as costas para mim, poucas pessoas estavam ao meu lado; Kiba era uma delas.

Ele se jogou ao meu lado desleixadamente, passando os braços para trás da cabeça e cruzando as pernas esticadas enquanto deixava o corpo escorregar um pouco no mesmo tronco em que eu estava apoiada. A última vez que eu falei com ele foi no dia anterior do começo de toda a desgraça. Eu virei a cabeça para ele e acariciei seu rosto, lembrando o que ele me dissera naquele dia.

"_Então, Hinata_", começou devagar quando estávamos passeando com Akamaru pelos campos enfeitados do final de outono. "_Há quanto tempo estás com aquele tal de Gaara, mesmo?_"

Eu sorri para ele, sabendo a conta exata.

"_Onze meses_", ri.

"_Uau!_" ele fez, parando de repente. "_E nunca descobriram? Quero dizer, ele é da outra vila e..._"

"_Não, não descobriram_" sentenciei, apesar de não saber se era de fato verdade. Segredara aquilo a Kiba pois não precisava manter nada escondido dele, mas desde sempre soube que era um assunto delicado, minha relação com Gaara, era como se estivéssemos encobertos de pólvora. "_Kiba, eu tenho tanto medo que meu pai descubra. Não sei o que ele seria capaz de fazer com Gaara e ele já terá que ir à guerra..._"

Kiba sorriu para mim e aquilo me acalmou.

"_Relaxa, Hina! Os rapazes mais novos não ficam mais de dois anos envolvidos na guerra e os mais velhos sempre ficam na tropa de ataque para defendê-los_" ele tentou me explicar, mas não tinha muita certeza se estava entendendo. "_Os mais jovens ficam nas linhas finais para a qualquer momento poderem bater em retirada. Minha mãe que me explicou tudo isso, queria me tranqüilizar quando eu fosse._" Ele sorriu de novo, então ficou sério, olhando o cão que cavava no meio das folhas caídas. "_Mas..._"

Eu segurei sua mão. "_O quê?_"

Kiba riu. "_Mas não concordo com o que estás fazendo, desculpe. Sei que não é um problema que diz respeito a mim, mesmo assim..._" Ele me olhou preocupado. "_Mesmo assim eu acho que deverias esclarecer de vez as coisas e tentar chegar a um acordo com teu pai, com o pai dele. Isso já permaneceu tempo demais nas sombras, seria melhor lidar com isso sem esconder..._"

Eu o cortei. "_Kiba eu entendo que queiras o melhor para mim. Porém o que estás dizendo é absurdo! Sabes que não há conciliação, sabes como é meu pai, sabes o quanto ele abomina e condena quem descumpre as leis._"

Ele ficou em silêncio me observando e eu o encarava. Akamaru latia e perseguia um esquilo que saltara do tronco de um dos esconderijos onde guardava comida para a hibernação. Aquela expressão de Kiba era a que eu nunca gostaria de ver quando ele me dizia seu ponto de vista. Eu estava bem com Gaara e queria continuar daquele jeito. Não bastava estar prestes a ter que me separar dele?

"_Não achas que isso já foi longe demais?_"

Fiquei indignada. "_Não, claro que não!_"

"_Hinata, acabarás pagando um preço muito alto continuando com ele._"

"_Eu o amo!_"

Kiba abriu a boca sem saber o que dizer, então tentou novamente. "_Não estou dizendo que não, apenas estou te mostrando algo que não te deixas ver_" argüiu. "_Estás indo contra tudo por ele, Hinata. Como podes não pensar nas conseqüências que tudo pode causar? Hinata, quanto mais te prendes a ele, mais piora os possíveis desastres._"

"_Não é desastre, Kiba. É algo muito maior do que podes compreender porque nunca amaste ninguém que também o amasse._" Em um momento de lucidez eu não teria mencionado, era algo que prometemos enterrar e nunca, nunca mais falar sobre aquilo outra vez. Eu quebrara a promessa.

Kiba ficou me observando parecendo estar dolorido, para então quebrar o silêncio com uma voz baixa e cautelosa, provavelmente com medo que minha histeria me fizesse sair correndo dali.

"_Não se trata disso..._"

"_É evidente que se trata, sim_" gritei com ele irritada. "_Só estás contra nós por ciúmes!_"

"_Não estou contra_" ele disse e sabia que era mentira e estava preparada para falar tudo cara a cara. "_Apenas quero que tu entendas que há pessoas que não te trariam problemas caso se envolvesse com elas..._"

"_Estás falando de ti?_" Fui direta e violenta.

Kiba engoliu a seco. Todavia, depois parecia que estava irado e cheio de esconder tudo aquilo, optando por dizer o que eu já sabia de uma vez por todas, embora soubesse que ia machucá-lo.

"_Talvez esteja!_" Kiba segurou meu braço suavemente, apesar da intensidade contundente de seu olhar e de suas palavras. "_Sim, eu estou. Hinata, se me desses uma chance, nada ficaria em nosso caminho, estaríamos livres para nós dois, não teríamos que nos esconder_" ele falava absorto. "_Eu enfrentaria o teu pai, Hinata." _Sua voz ficou mansa, baixa e gentil_. "Faria de ti uma mulher muito feliz._"

Eu puxei meu braço e o encarei dentro de seus olhos.

"_Nunca seria feliz sem o Gaara._"

Parti depois daquilo e não o vi até aquele dia de primavera, depois que suas palavras se mostraram reais. Sentia-me horrível por tudo que dissera a ele mesmo no dia seguinte de fazê-lo, estava arruinada pela expectativa de não ter que deixar Gaara ir e tudo foi muito pior do que poderia ter acontecido. Eu condenei a mim e a Gaara. Kiba tentou me fazer enxergar uma possibilidade, mas eu não dei ouvidos a ele e então o magoei.

— _Como podes ainda ficar ao meu lado?_ — sussurrei rouca. — _Depois de tudo o que eu disse..._

Kiba me olhou com o sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Nossa, eu senti falta dele. Três meses eram muita coisa, parecia uma eternidade e não era só por causa de Gaara, mas por minha discussão com Kiba também. O abracei por impulso e fiz questão de apertar bem seus músculos no meio de meus braços por mais que aquilo me constrangesse. Não queria dar nenhuma falsa esperança a ele – meu amor ainda pertencia a Gaara –, mas precisava dele naquele momento, e como sempre sentia que podia contar com ele.

Kiba riu e passou o braço por meu ombro.

— _Não guardo ressentimentos._

Palavras eram desnecessárias, o silêncio amigo dizia muito mais do que elas poderia tentar dizer. Permanecemos daquele jeito por muito tempo; finalmente eu tinha encontrado conforto. No peito de Kiba. Passava-me calor e esperança, fazia-me sentir bem outra vez. Nos braços de meu melhor amigo eu quase conseguia esquecer que Gaara poderia estar morto. Quase.

— _Estiveste certo o tempo todo..._

— _Como?_

Encarei-o.

— _Tudo o que disseste, tudo a que me aconselhaste..._ — expliquei. — _Deveria ter-te ouvido. Agora condenei Gaara. Sentenciei-o à morte, Kiba. Se eu te ouvisse ele poderia estar bem agora, poderia estar vivo..._

Kiba me olhou surpreso.

— _Hinata, ele não morreu._

Senti as lágrimas agonizantes começarem a descer.

— _Como podes saber?_

Kiba sorriu.

— _Eu acredito._

.

.

Não percebi que adormecera até que acordei. Estava sem vontade de abrir os olhos, mas estava desperta. Podia sentir ainda o calor de Kiba bem encostado a mim e escutava o canto dos pássaros ao nosso redor e sobre nós. Além do canto, parecia ter três pessoas se aproximando. Não queria sair daquela posição, não queria ter que largar o conforto que Kiba me dava. Então percebi que não era nenhum Hyuuga que estava me chamando de volta para casa. Era Tenten que arfava ao lado de um Akamaru cansado de correr.

— _Oh, ela dormiu?_ — Tenten perguntou com a voz doce.

— _Não, eu bati com o livro na cabeça dela e ela desmaiou_ — Kiba respondeu brincalhão. Até esqueci que trouxera o livro para o jardim, não prestara real atenção nele.

Akamaru latiu como se risse com a piada do dono.

— _Rá. Rá. Muito engraçado_. — Sabia que Tenten rolou os olhos, ela não tinha paciência para piadas. — _É sério, Kiba, Hinata não dorme assim desde... Bem, tu sabes, desde que ele partiu. Ela ficou realmente abalada e só hoje decidiu descer e com muita insistência minha. Foi bom que vieste também, sabia que tua presença a alegraria pelo menos um pouco._

Houve uma pausa onde senti que os olhares pousaram em mim e Akamaru viera se aconchegar com a enorme cabeça em meu colo. Também percebi que Kiba começou a afagar as orelhas de seu cachorro sobre meu vestido.

— _Eu só... Fico imaginando quando eu partir se ela vai sentir tanta falta de mim assim..._ — Ele parecia cabisbaixo e desejei que Tenten o consolasse por mim, que dissesse que é claro que eu sentiria saudades dele.

Contudo, Tenten ficou em silêncio.

— _Tenten, eu farei dezoito no verão, daqui a alguns meses. Eu estou louco para ir, defender a vila e as aliadas e assim poder ter bravura o suficiente para... para..._ — Outra pausa, então ele voltou a falar com a voz de quem acha algo engraçado. — _Nunca vai acontecer, não é?_

Escutei Tenten dar um soco no braço dele.

— _Não fica assim!_ — sua voz era animada, o mesmo tom que ela usou para me convencer a sair do meu quarto. — _Kiba, Hinata está passando por muitos problemas. Ela ama Gaara de verdade e sou testemunha disso... Sei que a queres ver feliz, então não a obrigue escolher. Irias ferir a ti e a ela._

Tenten estava certa. Não era segredo para ninguém a minha resposta se me perguntassem a quem eu diria "sim" no altar, e não me sentia confortável para dizer aquilo uma segunda vez na frente dele, mas o faria se precisasse. Com Gaara era diferente, era eterno cada momento que passava com ele e ao mesmo tempo era insuficiente. Por mais que Kiba fosse necessário para mim, Gaara era único, insubstituível e seria impossível continuar se não tivesse uma mínima esperança. Um pequeno fogo ardia em meu peito e me impedia de sucumbir em sua ausência. Não sabia se continuaria aceso quando viessem os próximos invernos...

Fiquei presa em ilusões ridículas, fantasiando a volta dele, imaginando como eu estaria dali a mais ou menos quatro anos que não percebi que Kiba fora embora. Só notei quando Tenten estava deitada sobre mim.

— _Sei que estás acordada..._

Parei de fingir e abri os olhos para a claridade do que deveria ser onze da manhã.

— _Obrigada pelo que disseste, não conseguiria dizer o mesmo._

— _Sim, eu sei. Mas me responda_ — pediu e ficou em silêncio, olhando para o horizonte onde Kiba e Akamaru se distanciavam sob o sol que se intensificava. Kiba tirou a blusa e corei no mesmo instante. — _O tempo deixou Kiba uma graça, não deixou?_

— _Tenten!_

— _O quê? Estou só comentando..._ — Ela riu e tive que acompanhá-la. — _Aposto que Gaara tem mais músculos que ele. Ruivo e de olhos tão lindos, Hinata, és muito sortuda! Eu não tenho sequer um pretendente..._

Enrubesci ainda mais.

— _Não te contarei nada sobre isso, não faça esses comentários libidinosos!_

Não adiantou, claro.

— _Ah, conte-me, como é?_

— _Tenten, não! T-tenho sorte de não ter ficado grávida e sabes que só fiz... por amor._

Ela cruzou os braços infantilmente.

— _Sabes quem deve ter o corpo ainda mais bonito?_ — Preferia não ficar sabendo, mas ela não me deixou responder e me contou mesmo assim. — _Neji, o teu lindo priminho Hyuuga._

Embora constrangida, não consegui evitar rir com aquilo. Eu ria e sempre que o fazia me sentia culpada. Como poderia rir e me divertir com conversas como aquela se Gaara estava correndo risco de vida por minha culpa?

.

.

— _S-s-se não quiseres... n-não precisa entregar..._

O segundo inverno chegou e eu era uma boneca de porcelana; oca e gélida. Tenten não conseguia mais me trazer alegria após a notícia da morte de seu pai demolir seu auto-astral e em substituição entrara Ino. Ino não era muito compreensiva, tampouco paciente e por vezes eu me cansava de sua voz petulante, mas as coisas que me dizia em determinados momentos eram o suficiente para secarem minhas lágrimas. A chegada do inverno também tinha outro significado triste para mim além da percepção que se passara um ano sem Gaara: era a vez de Kiba ir para a guerra. Fizera dezoito no verão, em julho, e parecia estar bastante ansioso.

Eu estava desesperada, Gaara não me mandava notícias e Hiashi Hyuuga – a quem eu me recusava chamar de pai – decretara que ninguém da vila aliada poderia visitar a nossa vila éramos proibidos de visitá-los também, o que significava que não conseguia ter mais contato com Temari e não podia ao menos pedir para que alguém de confiança pudesse levar uma carta minha a ela. Às vezes pensava que ele se esquecera de mim devido à violência da guerra, outras eu simplesmente me convencia de que ele estava morto. Sabia qual era a mais dolorosa e depositava toda minha fé em rezar para que ele tivesse somente deixado de me amar. Mas eu continuava acreditando, no fundo de meu peito, que ele estivesse bem e ansiasse pelo dia de sua volta.

Escrevi uma carta para ele e a mandaria por Kiba. Era a última coisa que queria fazer. Não via outra saída senão aquela e na despedida de meu melhor amigo, pedi que levasse a carta.

— _Sem problema._ — Ele sorriu. — _Vou encontrá-lo e dizer que se ele não voltar o mais rápido possível eu chutarei o traseiro dele até você, se for preciso. Ah, eu também posso entregar a carta._

Eu não ri.

— _Obrigada_. — Minha voz estava rouca e fria.

Kiba me analisou com um olhar preocupado, esquecendo que seria ele quem iria para a guerra e não era ele quem deveria estar preocupado comigo. Era bom sentir o quanto ele se importava comigo, mesmo que fizesse eu me sentir uma pessoa horrível que usava alguém tão precioso e íntimo.

— _Estás bem?_ — perguntou com os olhos complacentes.

— _Não, mas vou ficar._ — Era uma mentira que eu aprendi a decorar e começava a ficar boa em contá-la. Ino me explicou algumas coisas sobre como fazer os outros me deixarem em paz sem precisar ser rude – não que ela se importasse em ser grosseira. Ela, mais do que qualquer um, entendia a minha situação. — _Preocupa-te apenas contigo._

— _Certeza que ficarás bem?_

— _Certeza..._

Kiba sabia que era mentira.

— _Tchau, Hinata. Kiba, vamos logo!_ — Naruto apareceu para me dar um abraço – me fazendo ficar vermelha – com um sorriso enorme estampado como se ir à guerra fosse algo realmente divertido. Ele passou um braço ao redor do ombro de Kiba e já estava puxando-o para a junto dos outros rapazes.

— _Naruto, eu já vou, assim que me despedir da Hinata._

Naruto se afastou olhando para Kiba de uma forma estranha como quem entende algo subjetivado e depois eu captei o movimento rápido que os olhos azuis fizeram para o meu ventre. Ele estava relembrando daquela manhã no ano anterior e tive que suspirar para que mantivesse a razão e a sobriedade. Ino me dissera curta e grossa que todos da vila ainda me julgavam pelas costas e que aquilo nunca ia parar mesmo que eu me casasse com Gaara. Ver se concretizando doía, principalmente das pessoas que eu menos esperava.

— _Bem, eu tenho que ir_ — Kiba anunciou com um risinho.

— _Ah_ — gemi, inclinando-me para cima a fim de envolver meus braços em seu pescoço. Abracei forte e senti o último contato com o conforto quente que seu peito me proporcionava. — _Cuida-te._

— _Eu irei._

— _E voltas?_ — disse baixinho, sabendo que ele ouvira.

— _Podes ter certeza..._

.

.

Era 24 de Dezembro outra vez. Véspera de Natal. Pelas minhas contas, dois anos se passaram desde a última vez que vi Gaara. Fiquei em pé exatamente de frente para minha janela, assistindo monotonamente à neve que caía sobre toda a vila, cada hora era como se alguém cobrisse todo o chão com mais uma camada de lençol branco.

Ino falava comigo, sentada sobre minha cama. Eu via seu reflexo falho pelo brilho da janela, usava um bonito vestido bege acinzentado que aparentava ser bem leve e ao mesmo tempo terno para aqueles dias de frio incessante. Seu cabelo louro estava solto e caía até metade de suas costas, com a franja de lado que lhe deixava ainda mais bonita. Às vezes eu sentia inveja de Ino. Não somente pela beleza explícita, mas por sua adquirida insensibilidade quando o assunto se tratava de romances. Ela não precisava de mais ninguém, como ela própria dizia, só a família e principalmente seu filho eram o suficiente para ela.

Eu não escutava realmente, embora sua voz me reconfortasse no silêncio onde eu estava sozinha. Era uma saída do mundo de repressão e sentimentalismo que meus próprios dramas me prendiam, uma ponte para o mundo real.

—_... O que eu quero dizer é que, caramba, agora ele tem três anos! Não que eu preferisse quando ele tinha meses e eu precisava trocá-lo todos os dias, mas é irritante vê-lo crescendo. Sinto-me uma velha, sabes? Essa manhã, por exemplo, fiquei procurando fios brancos no meu cabelo e ele é louro! Eu tenho só dezenove, vou fazer vinte em setembro..._ — Ela parou e suspirou. — _Desculpe, Hinata. Como estás?_

Queria que ela não perguntasse. Não tinha a resposta para aquilo.

— _Ele nunca escreveu para mim..._ — Uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto saudosa. — _Não sei mais o que pensar._

Ino jogou a franja de lado e encarou-me pelo reflexo da janela com seus olhos clarividentes.

— _Hinata, as coisas na guerra são complicadas. Meu pai, nesses dois anos, só mandou duas cartas para nós. É claro que minha mãe está totalmente desesperada, ela sempre fica, e..._

Parei de encarar a janela e me virei para Ino, ajoelhando-me com as mãos em seus joelhos e os olhos transbordando suplícios. Senti-me estúpida. Faria aquilo outras milhares de vezes para ter notícias dele.

— _S-seu pai mencionou algo sobre Gaara?_ — sussurrei com a voz quase inaudível.

Ino levantou as sobrancelhas.

— _Bem, não..._ — ponderou. — _Ele nos contou que tinham vencido uma batalha importante contra as vilas do norte... E houve poucas mortes, o que é um grande alívio para todos nós._

Caí sentada.

— _Nada sobre Gaara?_

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

— _Lamento..._

"Poucas mortes" não era o suficiente para me deixar mais tranqüila, precisava de algo escrito por ele que pudesse me trazer paz pelo menos por alguns dias. Algo com mais informação do que "Volto no quinto inverno". Precisava saber onde ele estava e como estava. Teria que dar algum jeito de me comunicar com Temari. Ela era irmã dele, por mais que ele estivesse incapacitado de escrever algo, Kankurou poderia ter-lhe mandado notícias. Com toda a carga emocional que ela estava passando, seria preciso informações detalhadas; Temari não era alguém fácil de convencer, Kankurou sabia disso, óbvio.

A dor agrediu mais uma vez meu peito. De alguma forma eu sabia que Gaara ainda estava vivo, ainda o sentia em mim. Nós tínhamos algo especial que ultrapassava os limites do inteligível – estávamos conectados, nossas almas eram uma só. Disso eu não tinha dúvidas. Enquanto eu o sentisse, conseguiria me manter de pé. Doía e muitas vezes podia pensar que aquela era uma forma de me enganar para ter um pouco de consolação e talvez fosse, quem se importava com aquilo? Eu queria continuar pensando que ele estava bem na medida do possível – rezava para isso. Mas algo forte me acometia em momentos como aquele e, ainda que fraquejasse, conseguia manter forças para continuar esperando-o. Esperaria até mais do que sua promessa de volta.

Porém isso não significava que não precisava de algo mais concreto. Poderia estar ficando louca.

— _Ninguém da vila vai dizer nada a respeito de Gaara._

Meus olhos correram para a porta de meu quarto. Lá estava uma bonita jovem, com seus catorze anos e seu corpo de mulher. Os cabelos enegrecidos e os olhos esbranquiçados como todos da família Hyuuga. Hanabi Hyuuga, minha irmã mais nova, estava com os braços cruzados e vestida de preto, pois voltava do funeral de um dos membros do clã que morrera na guerra. Não sabia quem era e não fazia diferença para mim.

— _O que sabes sobre Gaara?_ — minhas palavras foram duras. Desde o início Hanabi ficara ao lado de Hiashi e, portanto, quase não nos falávamos – as únicas vezes que nos víamos era quando eu atendia ao pedido das criadas e aceitava descer para comer alguma coisa ou descia para arejar a cabeça no jardim.

Hanabi inspirou profundamente, passando pelo arco da porta. O preto realçava seu rosto e seus olhos, davam-lhe um ar inexorável e diabólico, embora belo. Ela sempre fora a cópia de seu pai, enquanto todos diziam – e eu concordava – que eu tinha a mesma aparência e características de minha mãe. Hanabi percorreu a sala e se acomodou na cadeira de minha penteadeira sem uso, virando-se para nós.

— _Papai ordenou a todos os homens da vila que guardassem segredo sobre as condições do comandante de ataque_ — disse venenosa. — _Ameaçou incendiar suas casas caso informações sobre ele chegassem aos teus ouvidos. Ele quer que o esqueças, quer que penses que Gaara esteja morto. Tanto que..._

Senti tudo a minha volta rodar. Como meu próprio pai era capaz de me fazer tanto mal? Estava ultrajada, sentia um fogo subindo pelos meus pulmões tamanha era minha fúria com aquele que um dia eu chamei de pai. Eu não conseguiria perdoá-lo. Hiashi realmente queria a minha infelicidade, queria que eu sucumbisse diante de seus pés implorando perdão de ter consumido meu amor com Gaara e desonrá-lo. Não conseguiria imaginar que a dor dele de ter uma filha impura fosse maior que a minha de ter um amor assassinado. Minha cabeça estava quente e meus pensamentos eram revoltosos e queriam vingança, queria despejar encima dele tantos anos que fora humilhada e ofendida pelo seu desamor por mim. Eu estava cansada de sua tirania.

Mas Hanabi tinha mais alguma coisa a dizer.

— _Tanto que o quê?_ — Ino perguntou por mim.

Hanabi curvou as sobrancelhas, aparentando estar arrependida de ter dito aquilo contra seu pai. Ela estaria desobedecendo a várias ordens dele e, como filha do mesmo monstro, eu sabia que nunca se saia incólume ao fazê-lo. Antes eu seria indulgente e diria que ela não precisava contar, todavia, agora, não era o mesmo de antes. Haviam coisas que ela sabia e eu precisava saber também.

— _Ah, esqueçam, eu não deveria ter contado nada_ — falou rapidamente, levantando e caminhando depressa até a porta de meu quarto. Entretanto, Ino foi mais rápida e trancou a porta à chave.

— _Não sairás enquanto não nos esclareceres o que sabes._ — Ino teatralmente enfiou a chave no meio dos seios pelo decote que seu vestido apresentava, os olhos turquesa mais escuros e as finas sobrancelhas louras juntas.

Hanabi abriu a boca com a respiração ofegante.

— _Hanabi_ — respirei fundo e chamei com calma —_,_ _sei que ele te deu ordens e como o conheces tão bem quanto eu, estás com medo do que ele possa fazer contigo._ — Fechei os olhos tentando me conter. — _Ouça, eu estou realmente acabada, sei que desonrei todos os Hyuuga ao me deitar com Gaara..._

— _Sim, desonraste! _— exclamou ressentida.

— _Cala a boca_ — Ino a repreendeu, cruzando os braços e rolando os olhos.

— _De qualquer forma_ — continuei —, _eu fiz o que fiz por amor._

Hanabi estava com os olhos insurgentes.

— _Não justifica o que fizeste..._ — murmurou contrafeita.

— _Cala. A. Boca._ — Olhei de lado para Ino. — _Que foi?_

Levantei-me e andei até parar de frente a ela. Teria que me explicar, despoluir a mente de minha irmã com tudo que Hiashi deveria ter dito a ela. Não seria simples e ela não iria aceitar rapidamente aquilo, teria que haver um processo. Mas se eu a fizesse ver o meu lado, pelo menos por alguns minutos, conseguiria fazer com que ela confiasse em mim e me dissesse o que ela sabia que meu pai estava fazendo contra a minha relação com Gaara.

Tentei acariciar seus cabelos escuros, mas ela desviou. Suspirei e abaixei a mão.

— _Não me arrependo do que fiz_ — comecei serena. Ela estava prestes a falar algo, mas olhou para Ino e desistiu. — _Hanabi, és muito jovem e inexperiente demais para entender esses assuntos, está acima de sua compreensão. O que eu sinto por Gaara..._ — Doía dizer aquilo. — _O que eu sinto por Gaara eu nunca, nunca senti antes por alguém. O nosso pai_ — senti nojo daquela palavra — _não só o sentenciou, sentenciou a mim também. Estou presa àquela guerra junto com ele, mesmo estando fora dela._

Hanabi desviou os olhos dos meus.

— _Irmã_ — não me contive e segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos; eu chorava sem conseguir evitar e Hanabi arregalou os olhos albinos —, _e-eu pre-preciso que me conte q-qualquer coisa que saiba sobre ele._

Meus soluços despertaram nela algo que sabia que Hiashi Hyuuga não seria capaz de destruir naquela criança – agora crescida, uma moça –, algo que ele não tinha desde a morte de nossa mãe: sensibilidade. Hanabi era forte e perspicaz como o pai, Hiashi a treinava para ser implacável, cruel, e eu não o deixaria transformar a minha irmãzinha naquele monstro que ele havia se tornado. Ele a criou para ser temente a ele. Era absurdo imaginar que _eu_ iria ajudá-la a enfrentá-lo. Devia mais a Gaara do que imaginava.

Hanabi lacrimejava e estava constrangida por fazê-lo na minha frente. Sorri para ela.

— _E-ele está bem. Gaara está bem._

Ouvir aquilo me deixou aliviada, era como deitar sobre lençóis de seda depois de atravessar o mundo inteiro caminhando. Senti meus músculos e ossos fraquejarem e parecia que ia desmaiar, contudo, somente meus joelhos cederam e desci para sentar sobre o assoalho álgido. Ino veio me amparar e Hanabi ficou paralisada, com os olhos chocados. Ino me abraçou e tentou me puxar, mas eu queria ficar no chão.

Olhei para minha irmã e ela se ajoelhou.

— _Como... Como sabes?_

Ela ficou desconfortável novamente, mas suas bochechas estavam já secas e embora os orbes estivessem marejados, deles não descia mais nenhuma lágrima, estavam bem contidas.

— _Papai guarda todas as cartas que ele tem te mandado, não sei exatamente onde, mas sempre as vejo chegando, sempre vêm aqui em casa entregar. São muitas, praticamente toda semana. E..._ — Ela fechou os olhos para tomar coragem. — _Surrupiei uma quando ele não estava. Peguei para entregar a ele, mas quando vi que era de Gaara para ti eu pensei em queimar. Acabei lendo antes de tacá-la ao fogo. Desculpe._

Era uma sobrecarga de informações. Hiashi desviava as cartas que ele me mandava; era tão óbvio que me senti estúpida por não ter pensado naquela possibilidade. Então Gaara ainda se preocupava comigo. Provavelmente ele teria achando que eu o esquecera, já que não respondia. Minha esperança revigorou em meu peito, senti-me aquecida e amada novamente, como se Gaara estivesse ali, me abraçando e protegendo. Se eu fechasse os olhos, conseguiria vê-lo perfeitamente com seus fios vermelhos e os olhos ímpares me observando da mesma forma profunda que ele fez naquele dia. Precisava dele novamente.

Ino e Hanabi não faziam um ruído, então abri os olhos. Eu desmaiara de fato. Estava deitada em minha cama que estava quente e macia. O quarto pálido estava gelado e pela janela eu vi a noite. Mais uma noite de nevada. As horas eu não sabia e na verdade não tinham muita importância. Minha respiração produzia fumaça, mesmo estando segura por dois grossos cobertores de lã. Trocaria todo meu conforto se pudesse voltar ao lugar onde nos amamos.

E eu poderia encontrá-lo.

Definitivamente eu estava louca. Necessitava me sentir mais próxima a Gaara naquele momento e de algum jeito eu sabia que só conseguiria estar outra vez com ele se fosse ao local onde nos tornamos um só. Fora lá onde nossas almas se cruzaram, o ponto mais alto ao qual chegáramos. Tinha que significar algo. Tinha que significar.

Levantei afoita e apanhei um dos meus sobretudos, estando de camisola e descalça, assim como naquele dia. Meus sentimentos reviravam excitados dentro de mim e duelavam. Se por um lado eu queria seguir adiante por Gaara, outro lado me dizia o quão ridícula tal decisão era. Não me dei tempo de ponderar, pois sabia que acabaria desistindo se não fizesse aquilo com sangue quente. Desci as escadas da mansão que levavam a meu quarto tendo a proeza de não fazer nenhum ruído alto o suficiente para acordar uma das criadas de Hiashi.

Corri a porta e fui embora, pulando com os pés enterrados na neve.

Estive vendada quando Gaara me levou para aquele lugar. Ali, de frente para a cerejeira, foi onde ele pôs a venda em meu rosto. Impossível não me deixar envolver pelas lembranças que me guiavam pelo caminho que conheci com meus sentidos, um caminho que só ouvi e senti, Gaara foi meus olhos.

Estava em meu quarto e não conseguira dormir devido a minhas aflições com a partida de Gaara e minha briga injusta com Kiba. Sentia-me tão pequena, tão minúscula. Por que eu machucara meu melhor amigo que, apesar dos sentimentos que ainda tinha por mim, queria meu bem, minha felicidade? Ficara remoendo todas as partes daquela história, mastigando meus lábios e desejando que o dia não nascesse nunca, que não viesse o momento que deveria dizer adeus a meu amado. Absorta, quase não percebi as pedrinhas que acertavam o vidro de minha janela.

Era Gaara e queria que eu descesse; tinha uma surpresa para mim. Encontrei-me com ele na cerejeira e o beijei várias vezes, tentando calar as lágrimas, mesmo que estas gritassem.

"_Tenho uma surpresa para ti_" foi tudo o que me disse. "_Conheço um lugar e quero que seja nosso, quero te mostrar._" Sua voz estava firme, com um leve tom de divertimento. "_Mas terá que usar isso._"

"_Por quê?_" Sorri. "_Queres guardar segredo?_"

"_Sim, quero._"

Consenti e cerrei meus olhos. Em um abraço, Gaara passou os braços ao redor da minha cabeça, envolvendo a circunferência com a venda. Amarrou atrás e eu não era capaz de enxergar realmente nada. Ele me segurou entre suas mãos frias e beijou minha testa – instantaneamente enrubesci, mas estava feliz por estar ao seu lado.

"_Venha comigo._"

A lembrança se dissipara, entretanto, sabia como encontrar o lugar. Rasguei a barra de minha camisola e passei em meus olhos. Minhas mãos estavam tão geladas quanto as dele dois anos atrás. Corri na mesma trilha da lembrança, embora não tivesse Gaara me guiando. Seguiria nossos passos daquele início de inverno.

.

.

Eu deveria estar perdida na floresta; não sabia como encontrara a colina. Estava um frio terrível entre as árvores, os sons me enganavam e podia sentir a respiração condensada que o inverno transformava em fumaça. Patas de animais correndo pisoteavam a neve e propagava o som que parecia vir de todos os lados. Não sabia onde estava, não saberia dizer se já estive ali antes. E aquela sensação de estar sendo observada.

Retirei a venda de meus olhos. A floresta estava azul, com o chão branco. Os pinheiros subiam até misturarem-se com a negritude do céu. Era impossível saber onde estava. Todas as opções de caminho eram as mesmas.

— _Sou tão idiota!_

Um galho estalou ao meu redor. O clima ficava cada vez mais pesado, mais intenso, a fumaça de minha respiração ficava mais densa. Eu não estava sozinha. Podia sentir olhos predatórios me observando.

— _Quem está aí?_ — gritei no meio do silêncio sinistro daquele lugar.

Algo saiu correndo. Era branco e grande.

— _Akamaru?_ — Ao som da minha voz, ele parou. Estava a aproximadamente duzentos metros de perto de mim. O pelo branco reluzia pelo brilho da lua e contrastava com a escuridão das árvores à noite. Não via seus detalhes. A cauda era grande, mas não conseguia ver as orelhas. — _Akamaru!_

Fui correndo ao seu encontro, mas ele levantou a cabeça alerta com minha aproximação e vi que tinhas orelhas pontudas e em pé, muito diferentes das orelhas caídas e manchadas do cão de Kiba.

Era tarde.

Disparei para entre as árvores. Corria como nunca fizera antes, o medo comandava as pernas que não era capaz de sentir, movimentava-me em ziguezagues evitando colidir com os troncos grossos dos pinheiros. Escutava o farfalhar que as quatro patas do lobo faziam ao correr na neve. Ele estava me perseguindo, sentira o cheiro do meu medo. Meu temor fazia meu sangue vibrar e o ar frio não me deixava puxar ar suficiente. Em pânico, mal percebi que o caminho que tomava tornava-se íngreme.

Ele era muito mais rápido.

A primeira mordida foi em meu ombro, ele saltou sobre mim sedento e com a boca aberta, rasgando meu casaco e inserindo os caninos em minha pele. Consegui acertá-lo em um dos troncos que surgiam na escuridão da floresta e ele me largara tempo suficiente para eu correr com mais velocidade para cima.

Era inútil tentar escapar de meu predador.

A segunda mordida foi em meu calcanhar. Senti os caninos perfurarem meu tendão de Aquiles e caí sobre a neve acumulada no chão. O lobo branco foi para cima de mim com unhas e dentes afiados. Senti minha pele ser cortada e mordida várias vezes seguidas enquanto tentava me defender de seus ataques.

Empurrei seu focinho ensangüentado e dei um chute na barriga quente. Ele caiu e rolou colina abaixo. Tentei me levantar o mais rápido possível, mas meu calcanhar estava dilacerado. Meus braços e pernas tinham profundas marcas de suas unhas. Empertiguei-me engatinhando para uma árvore próxima. Não tinha muito que ser feito. Era minha sentença, o lobo estava voltando com mais raiva para cima de mim e com uma pata manca.

Eu deixei minha mente em branco. Se eu tivesse que morrer, queria que Gaara fosse meu último pensamento. Eu vi em minha mente o contorno perfeito da pele pálida que evidenciava o cabelo ruivo intenso. E os olhos. Os olhos... Seus olhos eram perfeitos. Eram únicos. Eu morreria com eles em minha mente.

Estava próximo.

Ele parou diante de mim. Ele estava me observando. Assim como Gaara fazia quando ficávamos juntos. Ele me olhava em silêncio. Um predador analisando a presa fraca indefesa. Ele me mataria em segundos e não oferecia resistência.

O lobo branco arregaçou os dentes e investiu para cima de mim.

Fechei os olhos.

— _Amo-te, Gaara._

Foi imperceptível. Quase não registrara o que havia acontecido.

O lobo jazia morto com um pedaço de galho enfiado no peito. O pelo branco manchava-se com o sangue escuro que saía do ferimento. Eu fiz aquilo. O galho estava ao meu lado e eu o peguei e enfiei no animal que iria me matar. Contudo, não tive consciência do que fiz. Não tinha sido eu. Foi algo maior que me salvou a vida.

Não sabia organizar meus pensamentos e estava ofegante demais para conseguir juntar algum tipo de coerência que realmente fizesse sentido. Não havia, no entanto. Era algo incompreensível.

Sentei sobre a raiz da árvore mais próxima, olhando para o lobo como se ele fosse capaz de ganhar vida novamente e terminar o que começara. Meu ombro doía fortemente, mas não mais que meu calcanhar banhado em sangue. Os caninos perfuraram forte e a neve aumentava a ardência. O que restara do meu casaco e de minha camisola que não rasgou pelos dentes e unhas da fera, ou pelos galhos das árvores por onde eu corri, eram quase insuficientes para me cobrir a nudez. Aquilo não me preocupava no momento, teria que achar um modo de como ir para casa – sabia que precisava ser medicada antes que os ferimentos começassem a infeccionar.

Bem, ficar ali parada não ajudaria e poderia atrair a matilha de onde aquele animal viera. Tentei me levantar e ao pisar o pé mais ferido do chão, vacilara. Se não fosse pelo pinheiro teria tombado encima da carcaça do lobo.

Mas ao me escorar no tronco, meus dedos sentiram umas falhas cavadas com faca. Eram linhas fundas e grosseiras marcadas. Pareciam não ter ligação olhando de perto como fazia. Afastei-me alguns passos pulando em apenas um pé e percebi que as marcas desenhavam letras: "G+H". Meus olhos encheram-se ainda mais de lágrimas ao perceber a quem pertenciam aquelas iniciais. Gaara gravara nossos nomes naquela árvore para marcar o caminho que me levaria ao nosso lugar mágico. Quando ele fizera aquilo?

Tombei na neve, ao lado do lobo albino. Ele me fez encontrar o que eu fora buscar. Afaguei seu pelo e olhei mais além, tentando enxergar no escuro as outras árvores. Até onde eu conseguia ver, todas elas tinham a mesma marcação em seus cascos e desapareciam à medida que a colina subia. O fim de tudo aquilo só podia ser a clareira.

Fiquei de pé outra vez e a dor aguda quase me derrubara. Não vacilei, porém. Sabia que precisava chegar até a clareira, já que chegara tão perto. Não podia desistir agora. Ignorei as pontadas incisivas em meu calcanhar e obriguei meu corpo a ir para cima. Segui as marcações de nossas iniciais até uma área bem fechada com várias plantas no meio. Estavam arrancadas; alguém as colocou ali para que ninguém visse o que estava por trás das folhas apodrecidas. Lembrei de quando nós voltávamos e Gaara disse que antes tinha algo a fazer.

"_O que é?_", perguntei curiosa.

Ele afagou meu rosto vendado, então colocou meu cabelo para trás da orelha. Deu-me um beijo na testa e segurou em minha mão. Estava com dores internas, provavelmente no útero. Manquei, com as pernas ainda dormentes. Escutei o som de alguns galhos quebrando e folhas farfalhando, parecendo que ele jogava galhos em algum lugar.

"_É apenas para que este lugar continue sendo somente nosso._"

Eu sorri.

"_Não tem como ninguém tirá-lo de nós..._" sussurrei extasiada. "_Não tem como ninguém tirar o que sentimos._"

Gaara me beijou inesperadamente e adorei a surpresa. Corei, mesmo que fosse irracional, era algo que fazia por puro instinto e costume. Abracei-o para que ficasse mais perto de meu corpo. Ele era mais alto que eu, tinha que ficar na ponta dos pés para alcanças seus lábios e perdi o equilíbrio ao tentar me alongar.

"_Consegues andar?_"

Assenti. "_S-sim, eu só preciso... Argh!_"

Ao primeiro passo, senti uma dor estranha e intensa dentro do meu corpo e então uma quentura. Estava desconfortável, como se não conseguisse direito fechar as pernas. Passou, contudo, alguns segundos depois e me senti normal, ainda que parecesse que alguma coisa fisgava meu corpo com determinados movimentos. Virei para Gaara, mas ele estava silencioso e como estava vendada, fiquei preocupada.

"_Gaara?_"

"_Hinata, estás sangrando_" falou com a voz alterada.

"_Sangrando?_", repeti estupefata.

Inesperadamente, Gaara passou as mãos pelas minhas costas e joelhos e me pôs em seu colo. Não parecia ter a mínima dificuldade em me carregar, como se meu peso fosse desprezível. Fiquei ainda mais vermelha, constrangida, embora minha dor tenha diminuído com a proximidade do corpo dele.

"_O-o q-que estás fazendo?_"

"_Vou te carregar, não há modo de andares assim._"

"_N-não pre... Não precisa..._", tentei argumentar, mas Gaara foi irredutível e me manteve firme em seus braços enquanto descia a colina sem parecer cansado e a neve que caía sobre nós também não era obstáculo.

Quando estávamos no fim da floresta, Gaara tirou minha venda e me beijou. Fora nosso melhor beijo e agora percebia que havia sido o último antes de sermos separados por Hiashi Hyuuga e pela guerra.

— _Gaara..._ — gemi, ficando diante da barreira de galhos arrancados agora com as folhas podres, amareladas. Estava apreensiva para ver como aquele lugar estava, como era à noite. Fechei os olhos e a respiração.

Passei. Uma brisa gélida me recebeu, trazendo a volta de toda a magia que eu vivera naquela clareira. O cheiro era o mesmo e a sensação de liberdade também. A grama que tinha ali estava cheia de neve encima. O som tamborilante da cachoeira, a água correndo, era o mesmo. A sensação de tocar naquele lugar outra vez, de poder estar ali, de tê-lo encontrado... Era indescritível. E eu estava triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

Aquele lugar era nosso, era para estarmos juntos.

Eu estava ali. E ele também estava, presente em mim.

Abri os olhos.

Tudo estava absolutamente igual há dois anos – exceto pela camada fina de gelo no chão e nas copas das árvores que circundavam a clareira. A luz tinha um suave tom azulado e vinha da lua, deixando tudo com um tom mais envolvente e espectral. Era como acordar de um pesadelo e amanhecer onde seus melhores sonhos se tornaram realidade. Aquele vazio que tinha se tornado um fiel parceiro por dois anos de repente não estava mais comigo; estava preenchida por minhas lembranças e pela presença de Gaara que eu podia sentir emanando de cada canto daquele lugar. Não queria mais ter que sair dali tão cedo.

Escutei patas atrás de mim, sorrateiras e ligeiramente desleixadas. Tranquei minha respiração imaginando como aquilo poderia ser possível. Eu vi o sangue escorrendo, vi e acariciei o corpo sem vida do lobo branco. Um temor maior se apossou de mim ao imaginar que outro lobo tivesse seguido meu cheiro. Tomei coragem para me virar completamente de frente a passagem para aquele paraíso e então sorri. Akamaru tinha aparecido, não sei se viera pelo meu chamado, ou somente me seguiu. Aquele cão era muito maior que o lobo que me atacara e assim como Kiba fazia, poderia sentar em suas costas e ele me levaria para casa.

Contudo, Akamaru parecia não ter me visto ali. Não balançava o rabo, não gania e tampouco latia. Estava parado no mesmo lugar encarando o rapaz ruivo a minha frente.

Não sei de onde ele apareceu, ou como apareceu, mas quando eu percebi, Gaara estava ali. Sentado no chão coberto de neve a olhar para a lua totalmente vidrado no brilho que ela possuía. Gaara era quase translúcido e brilhava como se fosse algo divino, existia uma luz ao redor dele que o destacava no meio de toda aquela escuridão. Meus olhos ficaram vidrados e minha alma foi congelando à medida que percebia o que se passava.

Gaara levantou, com as mesmas roupas que eu o vi partir, o casaco marrom com o capuz que cobria os cabelos vermelhos e a calça de poliéster. Ele andou até mim com passos vagarosos e o rosto em uma expressão sutil demais para a sempre seriedade imperiosa presente em seu rosto perfeito. Era uma miragem.

— _Não és real..._

Gaara sorriu.

— _E isso importa?_

Abaixei as pálpebras como se elas pesassem toneladas, então o encarei e maneei a cabeça.

— _O que és?_

— _Exatamente o que sabes que sou: uma miragem_ — respondeu e em segundos ele percorreu o espaço entre nossos corpos. — _Estou preso à guerra e estou olhando para a lua agora, pensando em como tu estás e se por ela consegues chegar a mim. Tu me trouxeste para junto de ti. Mesmo que não seja real, estamos juntos._

Desviei os olhos de sua beleza.

— _E-eu enlouqueci?_

Gaara sorriu outra vez.

— _Ainda não. É loucura imaginar que seus desejos se realizaram?_

— _Mas..._ — Fui silenciada com seu indicador sobre meus lábios. Sentia seu toque e sentia sua presença gelada, a mesma presença que Gaara tinha quando ficávamos bem próximos.

— _Estou aqui por ti. Porque nos amamos._

E depois disso ele... me beijou. Como a primeira vez que nos beijamos na festa que celebrava a chegada do Natal. Eu era tão nova e não sabia o que tudo aquilo queria dizer. Gaara sempre fora mais perceptivo, ainda que inexperiente e temesse que seus sentimentos virassem algo maior que poderia tomar sua cabeça e comandar seus pensamentos. Naquele dia nos encontramos embaixo do visco e mantivemos a tradição.

— _Embaixo do visco..._ — saiu de minha boca sem conseguir segurar.

Os lábios dele se puxaram para o conto. Ele abriu a mão e dela nasceu um ramo de planta, tinha folhas verdes e pontudas, com frutinhas brancas empoleiradas no cabo. Ele colocou a planta acima de nossas cabeças.

— _O primeiro beijo _— ele sussurrou com os olhos jade fixos em mim.

— _Feliz Natal, Gaara._

— _Feliz Natal, meu amor._

.

.

Era final de outono. Estava perto de fazer quatro anos que Gaara fora embora. Ele voltaria dentro de alguns poucos dias. Os dias mais longos de minha vida. Entretanto, eu estava feliz, confiante na volta de todos eles. Com Akamaru eu ia todos os dias à noite para a clareira e voltava antes que amanhecesse o suficiente para todos já estarem acordados. A miragem de Gaara não ficava mais por lá. Nunca mais voltou. Fiz de tudo para vê-la em quase dois anos que ia para lá, porém nunca mais a vi desde então. O vazio em minha alma, quando eu estava lá, sumia.

Mas sempre voltava.

Akamaru sempre sabia a hora certa para ir comigo e os lobos não se aproximavam de mim quando estava ao lado de um cachorro que tinha praticamente o tamanho de um cavalo. Akamaru tornara-se meu novo melhor amigo e companheiro que compartilhava comigo saudades das pessoas a quem éramos fiéis.

Contudo, naquele dia eu estava do lado de fora de minha casa e ele não esperava por mim.

— _Desista, ele nunca mais voltará._

Hiashi Hyuuga. Ele estava com suas vestes caras àquela hora da madrugada. Sua voz era intransigente e odiava o medo que ela acendia em mim. Por alguns segundos pensei que ele falava de Gaara, mas quando eu estava pronta para dizer que estava enganado, percebi que ele se referia ao cão de Kiba. Não era inocente o suficiente para pensar que ele não soubesse que eu não mais dormia as noites em casa. Aliás, eu não dormia mais à noite, ficava acordada ao lado de Akamaru, deitada sobre ele e vendo o dia começar a nascer. Fazia o que prometi a mim mesma: esperava Gaara voltar, esperava o tempo passar para tê-lo de volta.

Os olhos do líder Hyuuga caíram sobre mim pesarosos e senti que havia muito mais por trás de sua fala. Se ele me permitia continuar indo à clareira, por que ele estava ali? Pensava que ele não mais se importava com o que eu fazia com minhas madrugadas. Não fazia sentido me reprimir depois de dois anos.

— _Houve..._ — ponderou com a voz grave autoritária — _uma batalha difícil._

Desviei meus olhos dos dele.

— _Eu sei, Ino me contou. Por esse motivo os soldados mais jovens que partiram há três anos não puderam regressar a tempo_ — completei o que ele tinha para me dizer. — _Faz um ano, por que só estás me dizendo agora?_

Hiashi respirou intimidante.

— _Desses soldados, poucos conseguiram sobreviver._

O choque me pegou desprevenida e as lágrimas irromperam com sofreguidão.

— _NÃO!_ — gritei sem forças para me sustentar em pé. — _É mentira!_

Ele me olhou sem emoção.

— _Kiba Inuzuka foi encontrado morto._

Permaneci ao chão sem ter coragem de aceitar aquilo, sem querer pensar em tudo o que aquele cretino dizia. Não estava envergonhada de estar chorando desesperada outra vez na frente de Hiashi, pois minha tristeza era verdadeira. Kiba ainda era meu melhor amigo, um amigo especial que sempre ficava ao meu lado mesmo que – e principalmente – quando eu estava contra ele. Ele não sabia o quanto sentiria sua falta.

Hiashi se aproximou, me agarrou pelo braço e me forçou a ficar de pé com o rosto indiferente.

— _Há outra coisa._ — Levantei meus olhos para ele e minhas pernas tremeram. — _Fora Gaara o líder da batalha._ — Minha mente apagou. — _Ninguém sabe se ele ainda está vivo. Nós ganhamos a guerra._

Milhares de sensações estranhas se misturaram e não soube o que pensar, ou o que significava tudo aquilo: Hiashi Hyuuga se ajoelhou diante de mim e abaixou a cabeça com os olhos chorosos. Nunca ao menos o imaginara em uma posição como aquela, sem seu orgulho onipotente. Ele se humilhava a meus pés.

— _Gaara mostrou que tem bravura se sacrificando por uma guerra a que eu o condenei._ — Hiashi me olhou nos olhos. — _Tens tua honra de volta._ — Segurou minha mão, enquanto falava. — _Perdoe-me, minha filha._

Hanabi e Neji assistiam àquilo com a mesma inexpressão com a qual foram criados.

Acertei o rosto dele com minha palma.

— _Gaara não morreu_ — disse calmamente. — _Ele me fez uma promessa._

Eu saí correndo para o único lugar onde eu poderia me manter em paz para poder absorver tudo aquilo. Onde poderia curar meu vazio, mesmo que apenas por um momento. Onde eu poderia liberar minha dor e aniquilar os meus fantasmas. Era o único lugar onde podia voltar a ser somente eu. Onde estaria junto dele.

.

.

Aquela era eu. Em meu reflexo no espelho, em minha clareira, em meu lar.

Eu tinha vinte e um anos. Eu era uma mulher. A garota de dezessete anos apaixonada e tola ainda estava presa em mim. Ela ansiava pelo dia que todos os invernos viessem. Tinha esperanças que um deles ainda traria o amor que o inverno levara. Dor ela não mais sentia, pois aprendeu a suprimi-la; não chorava mais, suas lágrimas secaram. Era um vaso, um recipiente, uma cova. Vazio.

Em quatro anos acontecia muita coisa. Os invernos de sua vida mostravam para ela o quanto era patética e esmagavam os cacos que sobraram de sua alma, transformando tudo em pó.

Eu não conseguia desistir de acreditar em Gaara e sua promessa. Ainda era o quinto inverno e ele voltaria. Ele ainda tinha vida, estava vivo em mim, em minha fidelidade e paixão. Superaria tudo no fim.

Quando é verdadeiro é para sempre.

.

.

Eu desmaiara na clareira. O inverno tinha finalmente chegado. A neve caía sobre meu corpo já acostumado ao frio. Estava insensível por dentro, lutando para manter minha esperança viva e quente. Acreditar no contrário, que perdia meu tempo indo ali, que Gaara morrera pela guerra e eu não poderia fazer nada, tudo aquilo doía demais. Enquanto eu o sentisse vivo, esperaria por ele. Eu o queria mais uma vez em meus braços.

Meus olhos abriram para a manhã daquele início de inverno.

— _Está tudo absolutamente igual_ — ele me disse. — _Acordaste, enfim._

Gaara. Era ele. Não era uma miragem. Ele estava sentado a minha frente, com a mesma seriedade complexiva. Quatro anos mais envelhecido que a última vez que o vira. Alguns traços de guerra estavam presentes em cicatrizes pelos braços e pescoço. Nada apagava sua beleza. Gaara estava ali e era real.

.

.

O quinto inverno finalmente chegou após quatro anos.

Ele me trouxe Gaara de volta.

.

.

Eu olho aquela criança e o que ela significava para mim era incomensurável. Alguém tão pequeno, tão doce e vulnerável. Imaginar-me sem ele não era mais possível depois que o concebemos. Ele era perfeito, ele era nós dois. Ele representava no amor como fruto de uma verdade incondicional. Era algo grande demais para uma criança. Era algo grande demais para uma só pessoa. Era algo inexplicável.

— _Kiba, queremos te mostrar um lugar_ — Gaara diz com sua voz apática, chamando o filho que o encarou olhos grandes e albinos, em contraste com o cabelo vermelho. — _Um lugar que pertence somente a nós._

A clareira continuava a mesma. O quinto inverno trouxe Gaara para mim de volta, conforme a promessa que ele me fizera. Casamos com a benção de Hiashi Hyuuga e unimos as vilas aliadas em uma única vila. Gaara enfrentou muitas guerras depois daquela e quando partia um pedaço de mim partia com ele até descobrir que esperava nosso primeiro filho. Kiba nasceu, recebendo esse nome em homenagem ao melhor amigo que pude ter.

Cinco anos após o nascimento, estávamos nós no lugar onde fomos mais felizes e determinamos que por mais que tudo ficasse difícil, sempre teríamos o outro e estaríamos ligados para sempre.

Éramos finalmente nós dois. Éramos três.

Em breve seríamos quatro.

Gaara me abraçou, passou a mão em minha barriga e sorriu sem conseguir evitar. Eu sorri também.

— _Dessa vez será menina._

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeeeeeeee é isso aí, galerinha! <strong>^^

**Se você gostou, clique em **_"Review"_** aqui embaixo e deixe um comentário elogiando** *beijinhos*. **Se você não gostou, clique em **_"Review"_** aqui embaixo e deixe um comentário dizendo as merdas que eu fiz**. =)

_**Bem**_, essa foi uma **OneShot** para o _concurso_ **GaaHina** proposto por **FranHyuuga** e decidi apostar em drama, porque... *_Cri-cri, cri-cri_* Ah, sei lá, acho que não consigo ver esse casal sem ser algo _melodramático_ e – acreditem! – esse estilo não me agrada muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito, mas é algo que eu me acostumei a escrever. ¬¬ Vá entender...

**Enfim** – "_Cala a boca, Dark!_" –, **eu gostaria a agradecer a todos que leram por prestigiar meu esforço** (mas, hein? õ.ô) **e principalmente a** _FranHyuuga_ **por essa oportunidade de escrever sobre esse maravilhoso casal!** \o/

**Obrigada pela força, pessoal!**

**REVIEWS, por favor!** *-*

**Beijos.**

**Bye!**

**.**

_**Dark Sonne**_


End file.
